


Makoto's "Study" Date Endings Part 2

by cacman



Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, F/M, Get tested, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, New Game Plus Challenge, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Sex acts shouldn't be in the additional tags section, Study Date, date trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--Let's face it. Half the people that read this probably haven't read theoriginal workand are in it just for the smut. I see you!Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473I split up the first scene of the original so it's not too much to read at once.This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.SYNOPSIS:Makoto plans to seduce Ren into "(studying) some things (they) don't have experience yet".But of course it doesn't go to plan, and Ren has some lessons of his own.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface Warning

#### If you are reading this, then that means you did not read the original work. If you start from the original work, you will automatically be redirected to the ending from your choices.

##### Now please, [start from the beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)


	2. Really?

##### Look, I know how tempting it is to read all the endings, but your should really start from the beginning. Otherwise you'll be missing the point of interactive fiction! ;)

       
[You're right. Take me back to the beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)   



	3. 1.A.7sbxp

_Sojiro calls up from the cafe._  
  
Sojiro
    Hey kid!
_Ren and Makoto split and cover themselves with the blanket._  
    I have some business to attend to. Take care of the elderly couple downstairs, wash the dishes, and lock up once they’re done.
_Ren and Makoto creep out from under the blanket to pick up their clothes._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203593)


	4. 1.A.7sbxp.cont1

_Sojiro calls from the staircase, causing Makoto and Ren to cower under the blanket once again._  
    One more thing, make sure Makoto gets home safe, alright? It’s getting late.
_After they hear the bells ring against the door, Ren and Makoto hunt for their clothes around the bed. As Ren turns to pull up his jeans, Makoto is fully clothed, just about to get to her bag._  
  
Makoto
    I should get going.
Ren
    Hang tight, it won’t take long.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203614)


	5. 1.A.7sbxp.cont2

_Makoto unlocks her phone to check the time. It’s already past 9._  
  
Makoto
    Ren, I really have to go.
Ren
    Ok, let me take you to the station after I clean up, alright?
Makoto
    There’s no need, I’ll be fine. Take care.
_As Ren chases Makoto down the stairs, the elderly man goes to the restroom.  
Makoto is just about to leave when the older woman exclaims:_  
  
Elderly Woman
    Excuse me, young lady?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203638)


	6. 1.A.7sbxp.cont3

_Makoto stops in place, and stiffly turns to face the woman._  
  
Makoto
    Yes?
Elderly Woman
    May I have a word with you?
Makoto
    I’m terribly sorry, I have-
Elderly Woman
    Please, I won’t take up much of your time.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203656)


	7. 1.A.7sbxp.cont4

Makoto ***anxious***
    Okay.
_Ren looks over at Makoto and the elderly woman, gauging whether to intervene. The elderly woman notices his concern and smiles._  
  
Elderly Woman
    Don’t worry, young man. Go on and finish up.
_Ren returns to his work._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203677)


	8. 1.A.7sbxp.cont5

_He catches a glance periodically, noticing elderly woman’s whisper increasing in excitement in accordance with Makoto’s shade of red emanating from her face.  
As he approaches the booth to pick up the glasses, the elderly man leaves the bathroom. As the couple leaves the restaurant, the elderly woman says to Makoto:_  
  
Elderly Woman
    Cherish this moment!
_Ren cleans the glasses and pokes his head up in confusion._  
  
Ren
    What was that about?
Makoto
    Honestly, I’m not sure.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203692)


	9. 1.A.7sbxp.cont6

_As Ren makes his way to the door to lock up, Makoto interjects._  
  
Makoto *timidly*
    Could I stay a little longer?
_Ren turns around, confused._  
  
Ren
    Didn’t you have to head home?
Makoto
    Actually, I just got a text from sis. She said I don’t have to wait for her since something came up at work.
_Ren takes off his apron, locks the door and dims the lights, making his way over to Makoto.  
He puts on a stern face, and imitates the student council president._  
  
Ren
    Then let us proceed.
Makoto *laughs*
    Don’t mock me!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203743)


	10. 1.A.7sbxp.2

_Ren leads Makoto from behind. By the time they make it to the bed, they’ve left a trail of clothes across the floor, stripped to their underwear. They stumble about as they passionately feel each other up, falling back to the bed.  
Makoto puts a hand on his chest and winks, imitating Ren._  
  
Makoto
    Hang tight, I’ll be right back.
_Makoto plucks a condom from her bag. As she gets to the bed, she holds Ren with one hand for a kiss, deftly rolling on the condom with the other._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203776)


	11. 1.A.7sbxp.2.cont1

_As they readjust, Makoto’s cell phone goes off. Ren thinks of what to say as she freezes, conflicted._  
  
Choose:
    [Are you going to get that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203800)
    [Don’t worry about it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74206611)


	12. 1.A.7sbxp.2a

Makoto
    I should answer that. It’s probably my sister.
_Makoto answers her phone. As the call goes on, Makoto's face turns pale._  
  
Makoto
    I understand.
_Makoto catches Ren’s stare and turns away, lowering her voice. As Ren approaches her, she sticks her hand out for silence. When the call is over, she snaps back with an intense look._  
  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74206464)


	13. 1.A.7sbxp.2a.cont1

Makoto
    My sis is analyzing evidence with Aketchi-kun.
Ren
    For real? //got 'em
Makoto
    Supposedly, but something was not quite right.
_Ren raises an eyebrow._  
    I heard some creaking noises and a moan in the background.
_Ren smirks._  
    Why would they meet in an alleyway?
_She regains her focus as she hones in on the third eye-shaped knot in a floorboard._  
    Anyways, we don’t have much time. Let’s make the most of it.

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	14. 1.A.7sbxp.2b

Makoto
    I should answer that. It’s probably my sister.
Ren
    We have some time.
Makoto
    Are you even aware of the position we’re in?
Ren
    Just make an excuse.
Makoto ***agitated***
    And how am I supposed to do that? Especially at **this** time of night?
Ren
    You’ll find a way.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74206626)


	15. 1.A.7sbxp.2b.cont1

_Makoto turns away from Ren and dismisses him. She puts on her lingerie._  
  
Makoto *sighs*
    Ren, It’s getting late.
_Ren won’t fall for that act._  
  
Ren *smug*
    You know you want it.
_Makoto’s face contorts in disgust. Ren’s gaze breaks her down, her nervous smile escalating to hysterical laughter._  
  
Makoto
    I can’t believe I’m doing this.
_Makoto’s hands twitch, nearly dropping her phone as she texts Sae the blatant lie. As she puts the phone down, shaking, Ren puts his arm around her._  
  
Ren *cooing*
    It’ll be worth your while.
Makoto *mumbles*
    It better be.

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	16. 1.A.End5

_Makoto has a longing look in her eyes._  
  
Makoto
    Come here.
_Makoto wraps her legs around Ren pulling him close, whispering in his ear. Ren chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. As he lies down, Makoto traces a line from his chin down to the depths below, eliciting a shiver of excitement._  
_After charming the snake with a few short twists, Makoto kneels over Ren, wincing as she guides his dick inside. The successful landing is followed by a yelp of pain and pleasure as his sword impales her stomach._  
_As she eases off, Ren senses fear in her eyes._  
  
Ren
    You've got this.
_Makoto scoffs and rubs her pussy against his cock before dipping into the shallow end.  
_ _As Ren strains his neck and sucks through his teeth with each stab, Makoto's nervous smile evens out to a frown of concern._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74306907)


	17. 1.A.End5.cont1

Makoto
    Are you okay?
Ren
    Yeah, it's just a tight fit.
Makoto
    Am I doing something wrong?
Ren ***chuckles***
    No, it feels great!
_Makoto dips her head, overwhelmed._  
  
_What if he is just saying it's great when it's not?  
It's not great.  
Ren is clearly in pain. And yet I am enjoying myself at the expense of his.  
It's selfish.  
Throwing myself at him to hardwire a primal connection, a physical connection at that.  
It's manipulative.  
I'm manipulative. I'm selfish. I'm not-  
  
_ Ren
    Makoto.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212779)


	18. 1.A.End5.cont2

_She gasps in a newly found serenity, brought about by Ren's simple touch. He pulls her close and whispers his sinful edict, bringing out her inner deviant._  
  
_With a fiendish energy, Makoto breaks his grasp. She secures her saddle position, erecting her arms into Ren's shoulders and constricting his torso between her thighs.  
_ _She lowers herself halfway, utilizing the hula lessons from Hawaii, resulting in a high pitched yip followed by a fit of giggles. Ren bellows a deep groan, wringing the mattress cover under him._  
_As he is at the verge of a climax, Makoto pulls out, tingling his ears as she breathes:_  
  
Makoto
    Your move.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212812)


	19. 1.A.End5.cont3

_Right as Ren's about to show his true form, Makoto's phone alarm goes off._  
  
Makoto ***pouts***
    I better head back. We'll make up for it next lesson, okay?
Ren ***laughs***
    Alright...

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212839)


	20. 1.A.End5.cont4

_As Makoto and Ren finish putting on their clothes, Ren faces Makoto with a serious look._  
  
Ren
    Thanks for the surprise. That was amazing.
Makoto
    Well it helps to have a good study partner!
_Ren and Makoto laugh together. Ren puts out his hand._  
  
Ren
    Shall we?
Makoto
    Sure, let me use the restroom first.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212941)


	21. 1.A.End5.end

_Makoto takes her bag with her into the restroom. Once she finishes up, she smiles and takes his hand. As Ren locks up, he turns to her with a curious twinkle in his eye._  
  
Ren
    So, when's the next lesson?
_Makoto closes her eyes and smiles._  
  
Makoto
    Soon.
Ren
    What will we cover?
Makoto
    You'll see.
_Makoto slowly opens her eyes into a seductive gaze._  
    Keep up with your studies. I'll text you tomorrow.
_After dropping Makoto off at the station, Ren makes his way back to Leblanc._  
_As he passes the restroom, he sees a folder placed under the sink containing  
_ _Makoto's study guide. After he puts on his sleepwear, Ren lays in his bed with a smirk, studying late into the night._

You have reached the **5th** ending.  
_end scene..._  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)  
[go to the next scene (will redirect to main story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)  


* * *

Thanks for reading, fellow trickster! If you don't mind, please fill out a 3 question survey:  
  


#### <https://forms.gle/tQeFXrEZVqzpbRzS6>

  
  
It will help me improve balancing my future interactive fictions!


	22. 1.A.End6M

_Makoto has a longing look in her eyes._  
  
Makoto
    Come here.
_Makoto wraps her legs around Ren pulling him close, whispering in his ear. Ren chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. As he lies down, Makoto traces a line from his chin down to the depths below, eliciting a shiver of excitement._  
_After charming the snake with a few short twists, Makoto kneels over Ren, wincing as she guides his dick inside. The successful landing is followed by a yelp of pain and pleasure as his sword impales her stomach._  
_As she eases off, Ren senses fear in her eyes._  
  
Ren
    You've got this.
_Makoto scoffs and rubs her pussy against his cock before dipping into the shallow end.  
_ _As Ren strains his neck and sucks through his teeth with each stab, Makoto's nervous smile evens out to a frown of concern._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213058)


	23. 1.A.End6M.cont1

Makoto
    Are you okay?
Ren
    Yeah, it's just a tight fit.
Makoto
    Am I doing something wrong?
Ren ***chuckles***
    No, it feels great!
_Makoto dips her head, overwhelmed._  
  
_What if he is just saying it's great when it's not?  
It's not great.  
Ren is clearly in pain. And yet I am enjoying myself at the expense of his.  
It's selfish.  
Throwing myself at him to hardwire a primal connection, a physical connection at that.  
It's manipulative.  
I'm manipulative. I'm selfish. I'm not-  
  
_ Ren
    Makoto.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74247405)


	24. 1.A.End6M.cont2

_She gasps in a newly found serenity, brought about by Ren's simple touch. He pulls her close and whispers his sinful edict, bringing out her inner deviant._  
  
_With a fiendish energy, Makoto breaks his grasp. She secures her saddle position, erecting her arms into Ren's shoulders and constricting his torso between her thighs.  
_ _She lowers herself halfway, utilizing the hula lessons from Hawaii, resulting in a high pitched yip followed by a fit of giggles. Ren bellows a deep groan, wringing the mattress cover under him._  
_As he is at the verge of a climax, Makoto pulls out, tingling his ears as she breathes:_  
  
Makoto
    Your move.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213097)


	25. 1.A.End6M.cont3

_Ren stands up and presses on Makoto's upper back. Makoto turns her head, smiling._  
  
Makoto
    How barbaric!
Ren
    Just you wait.
_Makoto crawls onto the bed. Ren angles his hips underneath hers and eases in. He adjusts his thrust, mapping out each ridge in her love canal. Makoto lets out a soft tonal drone as he increases the pace. When Ren angles downward to go deeper, a bated breath escapes him as Makoto's vagina constricts in short pulses around his shaft._  
  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213139)

* * *

//hey, I know. Ren's part is pretty lame. I'm trying to figure out a way to fix it without messing up the rare ending.


	26. 1.A.End6M.cont4

_Makoto looks at Ren, eyes half open on the edge of an orgasm. As they exchange glances, Ren nods._  
  
_She slams her hips down onto Rens, thrusting him deep inside her. Makoto fulfills her second awakening, eyes bulged, teeth clenched, hands pressed against her temples. Once Ren pulls out, Makoto's feet curl before she falls into the bed, twitching. Once her twitching subsides, Ren lies next to her, meeting her euphoric gaze with a devious smile._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217645)


	27. 1.A.End6R

* * *

//I was going to have Ren do missionary here, but I couldn't figure it out. Here's Makoto's again.

* * *

_Makoto has a longing look in her eyes._  
  
Makoto
    Come here.
_Makoto wraps her legs around Ren pulling him close, whispering in his ear. Ren chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. As he lies down, Makoto traces a line from his chin down to the depths below, eliciting a shiver of excitement._  
_After charming the snake with a few short twists, Makoto kneels over Ren, wincing as she guides his dick inside. The successful landing is followed by a yelp of pain and pleasure as his sword impales her stomach._  
_As she eases off, Ren senses fear in her eyes._  
  
Ren
    You've got this.
_Makoto scoffs and rubs her pussy against his cock before dipping into the shallow end.  
_ _As Ren strains his neck and sucks through his teeth with each stab, Makoto's nervous smile evens out to a frown of concern._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213241)


	28. 1.A.End6R.cont1

Makoto
    Are you okay?
Ren
    Yeah, it's just a tight fit.
Makoto
    Am I doing something wrong?
Ren ***chuckles***
    No, it feels great!
_Makoto dips her head, overwhelmed._  
  
_What if he is just saying it's great when it's not?  
It's not great.  
Ren is clearly in pain. And yet I am enjoying myself at the expense of his.  
It's selfish.  
Throwing myself at him to hardwire a primal connection, a physical connection at that.  
It's manipulative.  
I'm manipulative. I'm selfish. I'm not-  
  
_ Ren
    Makoto.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213376)


	29. 1.A.End6R.cont2

_She gasps in a newly found serenity, brought about by Ren's simple touch. He pulls her close and whispers his sinful edict, bringing out her inner deviant._  
  
_With a fiendish energy, Makoto breaks his grasp. She secures her saddle position, erecting her arms into Ren's shoulders and constricting his torso between her thighs.  
_ _She lowers herself halfway, utilizing the hula lessons from Hawaii, resulting in a high pitched yip followed by a fit of giggles. Ren bellows a deep groan, wringing the mattress cover under him._  
_As he is at the verge of a climax, Makoto pulls out, tingling his ears as she breathes:_  
  
Makoto
    Your move.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74216823)


	30. 1.A.End6R.cont3

_Ren stands up and presses on Makoto's upper back. Makoto turns her head, smiling._  
  
Makoto
    How barbaric!
Ren
    Just you wait.
_Makoto crawls onto the bed. Ren angles his hips underneath hers and eases in. He adjusts his thrust, mapping out each ridge in her love canal. Makoto lets out a soft tonal drone as he increases the pace. When Ren angles downward to go deeper, a bated breath escapes him as Makoto's vagina constricts in short pulses around his shaft._  
  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217069)

* * *

//hey, I know. Ren's part is pretty lame. I'm trying to figure out a way to fix it without messing up the rare ending.


	31. 1.A.End6R.cont4

_Ren peers at Makoto with a heavy head, on the edge of an orgasm._ _As they exchange glances, Makoto nods. He slams his hips into hers, thrusting deep inside her. Ren fulfills his second awakening, eyes bulged, teeth clenched, hands pressed against his temples. Ren barely manages to pull out, before he falls onto the bed, dripping with sweat, chest trembling and out of breath.  
_ _Makoto pulls back, frightened by Ren's writhing about. Once his trembling ceases, she approaches him cautiously, putting an arm on his shoulder, asking if he's okay. Ren looks back at her and laughs._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217645)


	32. 1.A.End7

* * *

//I had a scene for Makoto doing an awesome lotus position, but it was so bad. Here's Makoto's cowgirl again.

* * *

_Makoto has a longing look in her eyes._  
  
Makoto
    Come here.
_Makoto wraps her legs around Ren pulling him close, whispering in his ear. Ren chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. As he lies down, Makoto traces a line from his chin down to the depths below, eliciting a shiver of excitement._  
_After charming the snake with a few short twists, Makoto kneels over Ren, wincing as she guides his dick inside. The successful landing is followed by a yelp of pain and pleasure as his sword impales her stomach._  
_As she eases off, Ren senses fear in her eyes._  
  
Ren
    You've got this.
_Makoto scoffs and rubs her pussy against his cock before dipping into the shallow end.  
_ _As Ren strains his neck and sucks through his teeth with each stab, Makoto's nervous smile evens out to a frown of concern._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217270)


	33. 1.A.End7.cont1

Makoto
    Are you okay?
Ren
    Yeah, it's just a tight fit.
Makoto
    Am I doing something wrong?
Ren ***chuckles***
    No, it feels great!
_Makoto dips her head, overwhelmed._  
  
_What if he is just saying it's great when it's not?  
It's not great.  
Ren is clearly in pain. And yet I am enjoying myself at the expense of his.  
It's selfish.  
Throwing myself at him to hardwire a primal connection, a physical connection at that.  
It's manipulative.  
I'm manipulative. I'm selfish. I'm not-  
  
_ Ren
    Makoto.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217297)


	34. 1.A.End7.cont2

_She gasps in a newly found serenity, brought about by Ren's simple touch. He pulls her close and whispers his sinful edict, bringing out her inner deviant._  
  
_With a fiendish energy, Makoto breaks his grasp. She secures her saddle position, erecting her arms into Ren's shoulders and constricting his torso between her thighs.  
_ _She lowers herself halfway, utilizing the hula lessons from Hawaii, resulting in a high pitched yip followed by a fit of giggles. Ren bellows a deep groan, wringing the mattress cover under him._  
_As he is at the verge of a climax, Makoto pulls out, tingling his ears as she breathes:_  
  
Makoto
    Your move.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217324)


	35. 1.A.End7.cont3

_Ren stands up and presses on Makoto's upper back. Makoto turns her head, smiling._  
  
Makoto
    How barbaric!
Ren
    Just you wait.
_Makoto crawls onto the bed. Ren angles his hips underneath hers and eases in. He adjusts his thrust, mapping out each ridge in her love canal. Makoto lets out a soft tonal drone as he increases the pace. When Ren angles downward to go deeper, a bated breath escapes him as Makoto's vagina constricts in short pulses around his shaft._  
  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217348)


	36. 1.A.End7.cont4

_Ren takes advantage of the situation, pushing down on her hips, leaving them fully exposed to his savagery. Her eyes widen as she feels him throb inside her._  
  
_Ren drops into her with his body weight, Makoto's body arcing up with each drive. She bites into the bedspread to muffle her screams. Ren is about to ease up when she claws into his hips, pulling him in._  
  
Makoto ***grunts***
    No.
_Ren gasps, his heart taken by Makoto's inner goblin. Her scratches radiate a pain that fuels his libido, surging through his body. He tucks his arms under her shoulders and sprawls his legs, smothering her into the mattress._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217378)


	37. 1.A.End7.cont5

_Ren ratchets up the intensity, groaning as he struggles to hold back. He looks at Makoto, eyes half open on the edge of an orgasm. As they exchange glances, Makoto nods._  
_Ren elevates his hips, thrusting deep inside her. Makoto fulfills her second awakening, eyes bulged, teeth clenched, hands pressed against her temples. Ren's heavy head goes limp. A stream of holy water drips as Ren pulls out. Makoto's feet curl before she falls back, twitching on the bed. Ren's muscles spasm, an experience unworthy personae face at the electric chair. Once they recover, they crane their necks, greeting each other with weak open smiles, short of breath._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217417)


	38. 1.A.End7.2

_A line of drool runs down the corner of Makoto’s smile of bliss._  
  
Ren
    It was that good?
_Makoto looks down to discover a pool of spit permeating the bedspread._  
  
Makoto
    Gross!
_After Makoto wipes the drool off her face, she shrinks back in embarrassment._  
  
Makoto
    Please excuse my slip of propriety as a lady.
Ren ***gallant***
    I actually find it kind of hot.
_Before Makoto can react, Ren pulls her close, tilting his head for a deeper kiss. He opens his mouth to lick her lips, negotiating for an opening. As Makoto tries to push him away, she freezes, turned on by his muscular power and his leg brushing between hers. She opens her virgin mouth, tasting his lust as he flutters his tongue like a serpent. Flushed in heat, she grinds her pelvis against his, tearing his condom and leaving a trail of semen down the inside of her leg._ _The time flies as they continue to make out before being interrupted by Makoto’s phone._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217453)


	39. 1.A.End7.2.cont2

_Makoto sighs in disappointment as she reaches for her phone. She misses, knocking her phone to the floor, and unable to answer in time. She plays back the voicemail from her sister._  
  
Sae
    It's Sae. Are you okay? Please call me. I hope to find you safe at home.
Makoto
    Oh my gosh. My sis must be worried sick!
Ren
    My apologies.
Makoto
    No, the fault is mine. I should call her.
_As Makoto navigates through her phone to call her, she pauses._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217489)


	40. 1.A.End7.2.cont3

Makoto
    But if I call her, then she will know that I came home late.
_She scrunches her forehead, plotting an escape route._  
    It's 9:50. If I get on the 10:00 train, I can get to the line by 10:10, transfer to the line, and get off the subway by 10:20.
_She draws her finger across the workbench._  
    Assuming my sister called me as soon as she got on the subway, she'll get off her first stop at 10.
    But she'll be stuck waiting for her transfer at 10:15, meaning she won't get off until 10:25.
_She draws her fingers together._  
    That gives me a 5 minute lead to get home and set up my room to look like I fell asleep while studying.
Ren
    But what if she already got off the subway?
Makoto
    That's a risk I'm willing to take.
Ren ***smirks***
    You truly are a phantom thief.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217501)


	41. 1.A.End7.2.cont4

_Ren stretches and stands into his battle pose._  
  
Ren ***as Joker***
    Alright! Let's go.
_Ren looks down to find that he's naked._  
    After we put our clothes on.
Makoto ***in Joker's voice***
    Don't rush it.
_Makoto and Ren give each other a quick smile before scrambling to get their clothes on._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217558)


	42. 1.A.End7.2.cont5

_After they put their clothes on, they rush to the station. When they get to the platform, Makoto stops and turns to Ren._  
  
Makoto
    I’m so glad I could spend time with you tonight.
    That was really special.
_Makoto's eyes draw hearts._  
    Thank you.
Ren ***gallant***
    Anytime.
Makoto ***scoffs***
    So smooth.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217612)


	43. 1.A.End7.end

_As Makoto turns to the subway doors, she mutters:_  
  
Makoto
    I love you.
Ren
    What?
Makoto
    I-I'll text you tomorrow! Be sure to check your phone!
Ren ***laughs***
    Sure.
_After the train departs, he walks back to Leblanc with a spring in his step. He smiles as he gazes up at the moonlit sky._  
_Ren makes his way to his room, letting out a deep breath as he puts on his sleepwear. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he catches Makoto's panties dangling off the edge. He smirks, and turns over his pillow to find her bra, the padded cups crumpled and one of the straps loose. Laughing to himself, he snatches the lingerie and hides it at the bottom of his box of clothes, wondering what tomorrow will bring._

You have reached the secret **7th** ending!  
_end scene..._  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)  
[go to the next scene (will redirect to original story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)  


* * *

Thanks for reading, fellow trickster! If you don't mind, please fill out a 3 question survey:  
  


#### <https://forms.gle/tQeFXrEZVqzpbRzS6>

  
  
It will help me improve balancing my future interactive fictions!


	44. 1.A.End6/7MR

Makoto and Ren
    Hi.
_Ren and Makoto laugh together. Ren slithers over to lay next to Makoto._  
  
Choose:
    [So, same time tomorrow?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217705)
    [How are you feeling?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217738)


	45. 1.A.End6/7MR.1a

Makoto *chuffs* 
    Was that a joke?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217783)


	46. 1.A.End6/7MR.1b

Makoto
    It's beyond...words...

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217783)


	47. 1.A.End6MR.2

_Ren brushes his hand across her face, resulting in a tender smile from Makoto. As they get lost into each other's eyes, they are interrupted by Makoto's phone._  
_Makoto sighs in disappointment as she reaches for her phone. She misses, knocking her phone to the floor, and unable to answer in time. She plays back the voicemail from her sister._  
  
Sae
    It's Sae. Are you okay? Please call me. I hope to find you safe at home.
Makoto
    Oh my gosh. My sis must be worried sick!
Ren
    My apologies.
Makoto
    No, the fault is mine. I should call her.
_As Makoto navigates through her phone to call her, she pauses._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217804)


	48. 1.A.End6MR.2.cont1

Makoto
    But if I call her, then she will know that I came home late.
_She scrunches her forehead, plotting an escape route._  
    It's 9:50. If I get on the 10:00 train, I can get to the line by 10:10, transfer to the line, and get off the subway by 10:20.
_She draws her finger across the workbench._  
    Assuming my sister called me as soon as she got on the subway, she'll get off her first stop at 10.
    But she'll be stuck waiting for her transfer at 10:15, meaning she won't get off until 10:25.
_She draws her fingers together._  
    That gives me a 5 minute lead to get home and set up my room to look like I fell asleep while studying.
Ren
    But what if she already got off the subway?
Makoto
    That's a risk I'm willing to take.
Ren ***smirks***
    You truly are a phantom thief.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217885)


	49. 1.A.End6MR.2.cont2

_Ren stretches and stands into his battle pose._  
  
Ren ***as Joker***
    Alright! Let's go.
_Ren looks down to find that he's naked._  
    After we put our clothes on.
Makoto ***in Joker's voice***
    Don't rush it.
_Makoto and Ren give each other quick smiles before scrambling to get their clothes on._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217906)


	50. 1.A.End6MR.2.cont3

_After they put their clothes on, they rush to the station. When they get to the platform, Makoto stops and turns to Ren._  
  
Makoto
    I’m so glad I could spend time with you tonight.
    That was really special.
_Makoto's eyes draw hearts._  
    Thank you.
Ren ***gallant***
    Anytime.
Makoto ***scoffs***
    So smooth.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217942)


	51. 1.A.End6MR.end

_As Makoto turns to the subway doors, she mutters:_  
  
Makoto
    I love you.
Ren
    What?
Makoto
    I-I'll text you tomorrow! Be sure to check your phone!
Ren ***laughs***
    Sure.
_After the train departs, he walks back to Leblanc with a spring in his step. He smiles as he gazes up at the moonlit sky, wondering what tomorrow will bring._

You have reached the **6th** ending. Try to get both MSP and RSP for the secret 7th ending!  
_end scene..._  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)  
[go to the next scene (will redirect to original story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)  


* * *

Thanks for reading, fellow trickster! If you don't mind, please fill out a 3 question survey:  
  


#### <https://forms.gle/tQeFXrEZVqzpbRzS6>

  
  
It will help me improve balancing my future interactive fictions!


End file.
